Ouran High School Before Flowers
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: bagaimana kejadiannya kalau Geum Jan-di nyasar ke Jepang dan ketemu para cowok-cowok Ouran?  gimana serunya studi banding Haruhi di SMA Shinhwa?  gaje deh ahh.. chapter 4's up! cheerio! :D
1. Be Strange

Warning: harap menggampar author apabila cerita dan karakter tokohnya mulai melenceng XDD

Disclaimer: Para cowok Ouran, Haruhi, dan karakter lain tidak dijual terpisah, sedangkan para cowok F4, Jan-di, Ga-eul, dan lain-lain juga bukan punya gua nyahaha! w

_

* * *

Suatu hari, di warung bubur di suatu daerah entah di mana, di Korea.._

"Aku ingin pergi ke Makau!"

Chu Ga-eul dan Bom Cun Shik terkejut akan pekikan gadis muda yang juga ikut mengagetkan beberapa pengunjung warung bubur tempat mereka mencari nafkah (bahasamu itu lah XD)

"Loh, kamu ingin mengejar Jun-pyo? BENAR-BENAR ingin mengejar Jun-pyo ke Makau?" Ga-eul menatap Geum Jan-di, gadis yang tadi memekik lumayan kencang itu, dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Habisnya, aku cemas padanya.." mata bundar Jan-di berkaca-kaca.

"Ya udah kalau gitu, kejar aja." Kata Chun-sik, bos mereka.

"Gimana mau ngejar.." desah Jan-di.

"Kenapa gimana?" tanya Ga-eul.

"Lo kan tau, Ga-eul, dompet gua kena kanker stadium 4, gimana cara mau beli tiket ke Makau, belum lagi buat transportasi, akomodasi, uang saku, de el el de el el.." kembali Jan-di mendesah, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Harusnya bagian menghela napas tuh buat gua, lo ke Makau mau ngejar Jun-pyo apa mau tamasya sih? Kalau mau tamasya sono tuh, ke Ragunan.." kata Ga-eul. Sifat juteknya muncul.

"Anu, Ragunan itu apa ya?" tanya Chun-sik dan Jan-di bersama-sama.

"Oh iya gua lupa, kita di Korea bukan di Jakarta." Ga-eul nyengir kuda. Author nyengir kambing.

Tiba-tiba, suara nyengir kambing author berubah melengking. Apa pasal?

Tuh liat di sana.

Para anggota F3 memasuki warung bubur tersebut. Kontan para pengunjung menjerit. Yang cewek pada histeris karena dapet rejeki nomplok. Yang cowok histeris juga, tapi karena menyadari mereka kehilangan rejeki nomplok.

"Loh, Sunbae datang?" seru Jan-di dan Ga-eul sama-sama. Chun-sik kabur.

Yoon Ji-hoo memamerkan senyumnya yang terawat a la SPG _pepsodent_.

"Kita di sini, um, mau ngapain yah?" Song Woo-bin merapikan dasinya.

"Dodol! Kita mau bantuin Jan-di buat ngejar Jun-pyo, tauk!" So Yi-jung menyikut Woo-bin.

"Oooo..bulat." sahut Woo-bin.

"Jan-di, apa kau sudah yakin ingin mengejar Jun-pyo?" tanya Ji-hoo.

"I..iya! Aku ingin menyusulnya!" jawab Jan-di berapi-api.

"Tapi.." mendadak ia lesu kembali.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Anu, nggak ada uang mau ke sana, Sunbae.. Kira-kira ada kereta api ekonomi gag ya ke Makau?" tanya Jan-di polos.

"Mau naik kereta api eksekutif juga gag bakal nyampe, Jan-di.." desis Ga-eul.

"Kalau gitu, boleh kami membantumu?" Ji-hoo kembali obral gigi.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Ketik REG spasi KAYA kirim ke 1234, SMS yang kamu dapat langsung dari _handphone _aku loh!" celetuk Woo-bin.

Satu kali jitak buat Woo-bin sunbae, dua ratus kali jitak buat author.

"Ini, jualin bubur aja!" Chun-sik tiba-tiba muncul dengan aura yang berkelip-kelip kayak lampu lalu lintas.

"Oh, jualin bubur di sini kan? Gampang aja," sahut Yi-jung.

"Nggak, jualannya keliling." Kata Chun-sik.

HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH….?

Jangankan warga Korea, warga sini juga mau ngliat F3 jualan bubur ayam keliling XD

Maka demi menolong anak orang yang kesusahan, mereka pun melakoni pekerjaan sebagai tukang bubur keliling, dan untung mereka lumayan gede. Gag sampe satu hari mereka berhasil mendapatkan milyaran won (lebay ah).

"Nih uangnya. Semoga berhasil ya, Jan-di.." Ji-hoo memberikan amplop berisi uang untuk beli tiket nonton bola, eh, tiket ke Makau, saudara-saudara! Lalu Jan-di tancap gas ke travel agent terdekat dan memesan tiket. Keesokan harinya, karena buru-buru, Jan-di asal terima tiket yang disodorkan, dan segera cabut ke bandara. Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata dia salah tiket, dan berarti dia salah jurusan! Kemanakah Geum Jan-di akan tiba? –lebay mode on-

_

* * *

Sementara itu, di SMA Ouran, tepatnya di ruangan Host Club.,_

"Lhaaaa.. Haruhi toh yang dapat kesempatan study tour ke Korea?" Hikaru menepuk pelan bahu Haruhi.

"Lha, kenapa kalian gag ikutan juga?" yang bahunya ditepok balas ber'lha' ria.

"Hehehe, iya juga ya? Tanya aja sama authornya!" Kaoru ikut nimbrung.

"Author yang mana ya?" tanya Haruhi dengan wajah lugu.

"Huhuhu.." isak Tamaki tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa, Tamaki? Mau ikutan ngambek gara-gara aku dilupakan Haru-chan ya?" kata author sok pede.

"Bukaaaaannn..! Masa aku, Sang Raja, gag dapat bagian duluan di prolog sih? Mana para doppelganger itu asik bertigaan sama Haruhi lagi! Muaaaaamaaaaaa…" Tamaki berlari kearah Kyoya pake gaya lari a la Baywatch. Kyoya berhasil menghindar pake gaya Neo di Matrix. Sedangkan authornya geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang mabok.

"Haru-chaaaann..~ Kapan Haru-chan berangkatnyaaaa..~?" sesosok Honey muncul dan memeluk Haruhi. Mori-senpai mengekor di belakangnya.

"Um, katanya sih lusa," jawab Haruhi.

"Oh ya?" sahut Kyoya.

_Mati gue, _batin Haruhi dalam hati mungilnya.

"Kalau kau sudah sampai di Korea, jangan lupakan utang-utangmu yang masih numpuk ya…" senyum Kyoya tak hanya mematikan kutu di rambut Haruhi, namun juga hampir membuatnya serangan jantung.

"I..iya.." Haruhi menggigil.

Tibalah hari keberangkatan Haruhi menuju Korea. Semua melepas kepergian Haruhi dengan berdadah-dadahan ria, Tamaki malah sampai menangis menitikkan tujuh puluh kali tujuh puluh tujuh butir air mata, sehingga ia cepat-cepat dievakuasi dari bandara.

Marilah kita mengheningkan cipta, seraya berdoa agar Haruhi bisa sampai dengan selamat sentosa menuju pintu gerbang kemerdekaan bangsa Indonesia.. –digampar readers-, maksudnya, doain aja si Haruhi selamat sampe Korea! XD

* * *

Nah sampai sini dulu prolog nya XD

Nanti diupdate yah, entah kapan..

Canda ding..


	2. Because I'm Stupid

Maaf telat updatenya yah woi! Segini dulu buat saat ini, pasti akan aku lanjutkan lagi kok. Maaf ya bagian untuk Jan-di nya agak pendek, cerita Haruhinya juga ngalor-ngidul, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki semuanya jadi tetap kasih tau aku ya! XD

_

* * *

**Di dalam pesawat dari Korea…**_

Jan-di memandang ke arah langit biru di sana. Cerah. Ya, cerah. Tapi hatinya masih muram, apa karena dia mikirin Jun-pyo? Apa karena dia lagi mikirin harga cabe yang belum stabil?

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, sesaat lagi kita akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Haneda…"

Jan-di masih memandangi langit. Ntah awannyakah yang diperhatikan, atau apakah ada sesuatu yang lain, entahlah..

"Mbak, Mbak.. pesawatnya udah _landing_.." seorang pramugari menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang lelap. (hah?)

"Eh, oh.." Jan-di buru-buru bangkit berdiri.

"Makasih! Makasih udah ngingatin!" Jan-di buru-buru keluar dari pesawat.

Jan-di begitu takjub dengan lalu lalang aktivitas manusia di sana. Dia juga kagum dengan kota yang ia singgahi ini.

Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota yang menurutnya canggih ini. Ada banyak gedung pencakar langit bertaburan di atas tanah kota itu. Para remajanya memakai busana dengan selera fashion ceria, asal tabrak yang menimbulkan kesan _wild and daring_. Para pejalan kaki banyak berlalu lalang. Sepeda-sepeda banyak dikayuh orang, Jan-di hampir saja tertabrak sepeda karena kurang hati-hati menyeberang jalan.

Tokyo memang hebat..

"Hah, Tokyo?" Jan-di terkejut.

Yap. Tepat sekali, saudara-saudaraku sekalian.

Menurut Wikipedia, Bandara Internasional Haneda terletak di Tokyo, Jepang.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… GUE SALAH TIKEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT..!"

Gag ada gunanya juga meratap, mai hat wil go on, eh salah, de sow mas go on.

Jan-di memutari sekitaran Tokyo dengan putus asa. Gimana ini.. mana uang saku harus dihemat, lagi..

Saat Jan-di menyeberang jalan untuk yang keseribu kalinya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melintas di hadapannya, untung aja tuh cewek nggak keserempet.

"Mi..mian hamnida! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku yang ceroboh ini!" Jan-di membungkukkan badannya saat mobil itu berhenti.

Saat jendela mobil itu terbuka, kilatan emas dari rambut penumpangnya bercahaya. Matanya yang biru agak kontras dengan wajahnya yang rada Asia. Sepertinya sih dia ini anak campuran.

"Lain kali hati-hati menyeberangnya, Nona.." sahut makhluk itu sopan. Jan-di terpana.

Rambutnya asli pirang tuh?

Si makhluk tidak memberikan jawaban, malah ia meninggalkan Jan-di dengan mobil Rolls Royce nya itu. Jan-di mangap.

Keren bangeeettt..

Tiba-tiba Jan-di tersadar.

"Jalan lihat-lihat dong!" seru salah satu pengendara sepeda yang sedang ngebut.

"Ma..maaf.."

_

* * *

**Sementara itu, di dalam gedung SMA Shinhwa..**_

Haruhi berputar-putar di dalam gedung sekolah, sesekali celingak-celingukan. Maklum, tempat baru, jadi nggak terbiasa. Apalagi di sini semua orang-orangnya pada sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Haruhi jadi segan bertanya pada mereka.

Lalu tibalah Haruhi pada salah satu pintu dari antara sekian puluh pintu di dalam gedung itu.

Kira-kira ini ruangan bisa dipake belajar nggak yah?

Ah iya, Haruhi masih senang belajar dalam suasana tenang dan damai. Maka ia berharap Shinhwa juga menyediakan tempat itu di dalam gedung sekolahnya.

Setelah menimbang, mengukur, dan mencampurkan adonan, eh salah ya, setelah menimbang beberapa saat, Haruhi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Kriiieeeett..

Ah, di sini aman! Tak ada siapa-siapa!

Ruangan itu tertata rapi, dengan empat set meja dan kursi yang mewah, dan kelihatannya empuk. Haruhi berjalan menuju salah satu dari kursi itu, lalu merebahkan diri di atasnya.

Ah iya, empuk.

Haruhi mulai menekuni bukunya. Dalam hati dia senang bisa mendapat ruangan semewah dan setenang ini untuk belajar, tidak seperti di 3rd Music Room nya Ouran yang berisik karena banyak tamu yang harus dilayani.

"Yo, kau siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang muncul di depan pintu ruangan itu. tatapannya tajam menyorot Haruhi yang tengah asyik belajar. Yang dipandangi seketika juga syok.

"A..anu.. nama saya Haruhi Fujioka, saya murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang…" Haruhi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gagap karena ketakutan dengan sosok laki-laki itu.

"Oh, yang itu ya.." laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Haruhi yang langsung menggigil.

"Salam kenal, aku Woo-bin" sahutnya lagi.

"Ah..i ..iya.." Haruhi beranjak pergi, namun dihentikan laki-laki itu.

"Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu lebih jauh lagi, aku cukup tertarik dengan Jepang.." kata Woo-bin sambil melonggarkan sedikit dasinya.

"A.. Anda yakuza, ya?" tanya Haruhi takut-takut.

"Kok tahu?" Woo-bin balik bertanya.

"Dari penampilannya," ujar Haruhi jaim.

Woo-bin mengambil tempat di kursi di sebelah Haruhi, lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Nggak usah jaim deh, oh iya, kamu anak kelas satu kan?" sahut Woo-bin sambil duduk a la warkop.

"Ya.." Haruhi tertunduk.

Gag jadi belajar, deh. Nasiiipp..

"Kamu kecil amat? Yakin nih kamu kelas satu SMA?" tanya Woo-bin sekenanya.

"Begitulah.." jawab Haruhi, masih tertunduk.

"Kalau gitu, udah punya tipe cewek dong?" tanya Woo-bin lagi.

Haruhi gelagapan. Oh iya, aku lupa, aku kan pakai seragam cowoknya SMA Shinhwa, pikirnya.

"A..anu.. aku ini.. aku.."

CKLEK. Pintu terbuka. Jeritan seorang gadis terdengar saat ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…? WOO-BIN SUNBAE ITU MAHOOOOO…?" pekik Ginger, gadis itu, sekencang mungkin.

Satu kali lempar buat Ginger, seratus kali gampar buat author gaje tukang gosip.

"Ah, ini tak mungkin, ya! Woo-bin sunbae bukanlah maho, pasti anak ini yang maho!" Ginger mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Haruhi, wajahnya merah padam.

"A..anu, maho itu apa ya?" tanya Haruhi polos.

"Maho pun kau tak tahu? Jangan mengelak! Kuberi tahu ya, para pangeran F4 itu adalah cowok-cowok super sempurna dan berpendidikan, tidak seperti maho kampung sepertimu! Kau itu.."

"Jadi maho itu artinya apa ya?" ulang Haruhi, masih dengan wajah inosennya.

"Oh, maho. Manusia homo itu mah." Woo-bin sunbae angkat bicara.

Haruhi bergidik, dia jadi teringat Hikaru dan Kaoru. Berarti, mereka juga maho dong? Haruhi sweatdrop sendiri.

"Kok Sunbae bela dia, sih?" Ginger cemberut.

"Sukak sukak akulah kok kau yang sibuk?"

Haruhi mangap, tidak percaya kalau cowok itu bisa berkicau dalam logat Medan yang kental. Pasti authornya lagi kumat, pikir Haruhi.

"Awas kau nanti, maho kampung! Huh! Tak sudi!" Ginger memalingkan mukanya dan pergi. Haruhi dan Woo-bin sunbae berdecak.

"Oh iya, sepertinya pelajaran di kelasmu sudah mulai tuh!" Woo-bin melirik jam tangannya. Haruhi melirik jam tangannya juga.

"Oh! Ma..makasih! Maaf mengganggu!" Haruhi membungkuk lalu cepat-cepat pergi menuju kelasnya. Woo-bin berdecak lagi.

Makhluk aneh, pikirnya.

* * *

huaaaa... aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagiiii..~!


	3. Cellogic

Wehuuuu.. eh kebalik, huweeeee…

Akhirnya fic ini terapdet jugaaa.. –dihajar Jan-di pake kick of death-

Buat Kak Aidou Yuukihara, terimakasih sudah mendukung fic gaje ini, maaf ya apdetnya telaaaattt.. sekali! Habis idenya tercampur-campur dalam otak dan susah dituangkan (penyakit menahan tuh~)

Karena baru sembuh dari writer's block, mungkin jatuhnya aneh, dan rada singkat. Maafkan dakuu..~ chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan lebih persiapkan lagii..~

Okelah, enjoooyy~

* * *

**Di warung bubur yang masih belum diketahui di mana letaknya, di Korea..**

"Lalalalalalaa.." Ga-eul bersenandung kecil sambil mengelap meja-meja yang kotor. Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok pria berpenampilan necis memasuki warung bubur itu. Ga-eul menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan mulianya itu untuk menyambut tamu tersebut.

"Ah, selamat datang Tuan! Mau pesan apa..? Ah, Yi-jung sunbae!" Ga-eul terkejut begitu tahu yang datang adalah seorang So Yi-jung. Si makhluk hanya tersenyum gaje.

"Ah, selamat siang, Nona Ga-eul," balas Yi-jung ramah.

"Ma.. mau apa kau datang ke sini?" Ga-eul berubah jutek. Ia mengacungkan kain lap ke hadapan Yi-jung.

"Umm.. mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" aura Yi-jung yang berkilauan membuat Ga-eul kesilauan.

"Ta.. tapi aku lagi banyak kerjaan… Hei!" Ga-eul terkejut lagi saat Yi-jung menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah, jalan-jalan saja tak apa kan?" Yi-jung tetap memaksa. Ga-eul memberanikan diri menyentak tangan Yi-jung.

"Aku.. benar-benar kerepotan bekerja karena Jan-di tidak ada.." Ga-eul tertunduk.

"Huft, ya sudahlah, lain kali aja deh," Yi-jung keluar dari warung bubur dengan hati (sedikit) kecewa karena tak bisa berduaan dengan gadis yang ia suka itu.

**Sementara itu, masih di belantara jalanan Jepang..**

Kruyuuuukkk..

"Ukkhh.. lapaarr.." gumam Jan-di sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia terus berjalan mencari tempat untuk makan. Tapi Jan-di sudah benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

Jan-di berhenti di depan sebuah supermarket. Matanya berkilauan saat melihat tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli makanan tersebut. Tapi saat ia merogoh dompet dalam tasnya, Jan-di tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Nona! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

**Ganti setting lagi di SMA Shinhwa..**

"Pssstt.. pssstt.."

Apa lagi ada acara penyemprotan nyamuk berkala? Bukan, itu suara bisik-bisik para anak-anak kelas 1-A yang menggosipkan soal Haruhi.

"Katanya anak itu maho ya?"

"Sama Woo-bin sunbae.."

"Hiii.. mengerikan!"

"Benar-benar keterlaluan.."

"Dia murid pindahan dari Jepang itu, kan?"

Bisik-bisik langsung terhenti saat subjek yang dibicarakan muncul dan duduk di kursinya. Semua memandang ke arah Haruhi dengan tatapan sinis. Tapi Haruhi tak menghiraukannya. Haruhi tetap mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Setidaknya, ia tidak mau membuat masalah di lingkungan yang tidak dikenalnya, apalagi lingkungan itu adalah SMA Shinhwa. Kayak gag tau Shinhwa aje.. XDD

**Di sebuah kamar entah di mana di Jepang, eh, betulkah ini Jepang? Settingnya mewah banget! *plak***

Jan-di perlahan membuka matanya. Hidungnya menangkap bau yang lain. Aroma kamar ini wangi sekali. Matanya samar-samar menangkap kemewahan tiada tara. Aku ini di mana?

Jangan-jangan..

"Jun-pyo?"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Muncullah seorang pelayan membawakan makanan kepada Jan-di di atas troli. Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut emas dan bermata biru, dengan wajah rada Asia yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya. Loh itu kan..?

"Gimana keadaanmu, Nona?" tanya laki-laki itu ramah.

"Jun-pyo! Ini rumah Jun-pyo ya? Kamu siapa?" Jan-di mulai meracau.

"Eh? Aku ini Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh!" Tamaki, laki-laki pirang itu memandang heran gadis yang terbaring di ranjang empuk di kamar tamunya itu.

"Bu.. bukan Jun-pyo ya?" Jan-di mendadak linglung.

"Kamu sendiri siapa? Dari mana asalmu?" tanya Tamaki.

"A.. aku Jan-di, Geum Jan-di! Aku datang dari Korea, tapi sepertinya aku salah tujuan.." gumamnya.

"Tujuan? Kamu mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Tamaki lagi.

"Ke Makau.." jawab Jan-di pelan.

"Ya sudahlah, makan dulu baru cerita lagi, oke Nona? Aku tinggal dulu.." Tamaki membungkuk hormat pada Jan-di lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Yak, selesai!

Gaje, karena diburu waktu. Gag bebas lagi nih main laptop. Argh..

Tungguin aja lah chapter selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagii..~


	4. Fight The Bad Feeling

Yaaaaaaaaiiiyy~!

Ome balik! Ome balik! Ome ba… *dhieeeesss!*

Akhirnya, dapat juga idenya mwohahehihuhoo~ *gag jelas*

Aduuh Vic Chou ganteng yaa~ *apaan sih*

Gara-gara Make a Wish nya, Ome jadi semangat lagi wehahihuheho~

Udah deeh enjoy ajaa~

* * *

**Masih di sebuah kamar di bagian entah mananya Jepang…**

Jan-di telah menyelesaikan makanannya, lalu menaruh nampan makanan itu di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengelus perutnya perlahan. Sedapnyeee…~

Eh, salah skenario, ya?

"Sudah selesai, Nona?"

Jan-di terlonjak. Si pirang, Tamaki Suoh, menclok di pintu kamar tersebut dengan seragam sekolahnya, apalagi kalau bukan Ouran High School. Jan-di melihat sekilas seragam itu, dan langsung teringat Jun-pyo. Elaahh… seragam Ouran dan Shinhwa jauh beda, kalee!

"O… oh, sudah… Sudah selesai…" Jan-di mengangguk kaku.

"Nah, karena rumah sedang kosong dan aku mau pergi sekolah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja?"

Mata Jan-di melebar seiring dengan mulutnya yang juga membulat.

"Hah? Ke… ke sekolah… mu?"

Tamaki mengangguk.

**Sementara itu, di ruang belajar F4, SMA Shinhwa…**

"Oi Ji-hoo! Sudah dapat kabar belum, dari Jan-di?" Woo-bin menepuk bahu Ji-hoo yang asyik membaca buku.

"Hah? Belum tuh…" Mata Ji-hoo masih belum beranjak dari buku tersebut.

"Coba saja kau telepon Jun-pyo," saran Yi-jung. Woo-bin mengernyitkan dahi.

"TAPI KATAMU DIA LAGI BERANTEM SAMA JAN-DI?" serunya. Yi-jung menutup mata dengan anggunnya, lalu menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum a la iblis.

"Ohh, tidak bisa~"

Ji-hoo dan Woo-bin sweatdrop.

"Kita kan cuma menanyakan kabar, lagi pula, sudah lama kita tidak bicara sama Jun-pyo, iya nggak? Inga inga ting!" Setelah membuka mata, Yi-jung mengedip dengan noraknya. Sudah tentu Ji-hoo dan Woo-bin makin sweatdrop.

"Yasudlah, biar aku yang telpon," Woo-bin mengeluarkan handphonenya, Anycall Haptic Pop, lalu memencet-mencet tombolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kupingnya.

**Sementara itu, di sebuah lapangan golf di Makau…**

"Tuan Muda, teman Anda menelepon…" Chief Jung menyodorkan handphone bertipe hampir sama dengan Woo-bin kepada Jun-pyo, yang asyik mengatur-ngatur jarak pandang terhadap bola golf, dikali cosinus sudut tersebut lalu dibagi dengan …

Tiga ratus ribu kali jitak buat Author sarap yang kelamaan sekolah.

"Bilang saja, aku lagi sibuk!" Bahkan Jun-pyo sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah pelayan terdekatnya itu.

"Tapi, Tuan Muda, ini sudah keempat belas kalinya ia menelepon. Saya rasa ada suatu hal penting yang ingin mereka sampaikan…" ucap Chief Jung, masih dengan nada bijak yang khas. Akhirnya Jun-pyo mengalah dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Yo, wassup dude?" sapa Woo-bin dari ujung sana.

"Dude? Kau pikir aku Dude Harlino? Hah?" Jun-pyo langsung bad mood. Woo-bin sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Whuteverr~ By the way any way bus way, kamu udah ketemu Jan-di?" tanya Woo-bin.

"Hah? Jan-di? Mana Jan-di Manismu?" tanya Jun-pyo ngasal.

"Elaahh! Itu mah JANJI! Kita lagi ngomongin Jan-di! Geum Jan-di!" seru Woo-bin.

"Ohh.. Geum Jan-di Borobudur?" ucap Jun-pyo malas.

"CANDI BOROBUDUR!" pekik Woo-bin gag sabaran. Pengen sekali diperintahkannya para mafia bawahannya untuk menangkap Jun-pyo dan membawanya pulang ke Korea untuk dimaki-maki. Tapi Woo-bin masih sadar, Jun-pyo itu masih sahabatnya.

"Terserah. Tapi yang pasti, lo udah ngliat Jan-di nggak? Dia udah nyampe kan?" tanya Woo-bin sambil mengelap sweatdrop di dahinya.

"Hah? Syukurnya nggak ada,"

Woo-bin ingin melempar handphonenya ke kepala Jun-pyo, namun dengan jarak yang terbentang begitu luas, rasanya tidak mungkin. Akhirnya, Ji-hoo yang mengambil alih telepon.

"Hei Jun-pyo, ini aku. Jan-di sudah berangkat menyusulmu dan aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja di sana…"

"KENAPA GAG KAU AJA YANG PERGI MEMASTIKAN? KENAPA HARUS TANYA SAMAKU? LAGI PULA, KALAU DIA DATANG DIA PASTI MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU, TOH?" seru Jun-pyo antara marah karena kebegoan teman-temannya dan cemburu karena Ji-hoo perhatian padanya.

Mereka bertiga sweatdrop. Kalau Jan-di nggak ada di sana…

Terus, dia di mana, dong?

**Kembali ke Jepang, di SMA Ouran…**

"Kembali ke sekolah, dengan semangat baru…"

Ruangan 3rd Music Room berkilau-kilau gaje, dengan tumpukan kembang tujuh rasa di mana-mana, loh emangnya permen?

"Kami harap, para nona sekalian bisa merasakan betapa indahnya hari baru yang diberikan Tuhan kepada kita…"

Si rambut pirang tersenyum manis sekali, kontan membuat para nona yang ada di sana syok, apalagi Honey.

"Nekozawa! Aktingmu bagus sekali! Mwahahahahaaa, tak sia-sia aku melatihmu selama berabad-abad hingga bisa menjadi host seperti sekarang ini!" Tamaki tersenyum puas sambil bertepuk tangan. Jan-di, yang duduk di salah satu sofa, hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tempat apaan ini?

Jan-di kembali menepuk ujung roknya. Saat ini ia tengah memakai seragam wanita SMA Ouran. Ia suka dengan modelnya, namun ia teringat, sudah dua kali ia tersandung gara-gara ujungnya yang kepanjangan.

"Sudah selese, kan! Mana Belzeneff ku? Aku mau pulang! Argh!" Nekozawa mencak-mencak gaje, lalu cepat-cepat memakai wig hitamnya kembali.

"Loh, kan masih belajar," timpal Mori-senpai datar.

"Gag peduli!" Nekozawa menyampirkan jubah hitam kelamnya dan memasang ponconya.

"Sinih, mana Belzeneff?" pekiknya.

Tamaki garuk-garuk kepala.

"Katanya Belzeneff mau main sama Usa-chan dan Kuma-chan, jadi…"

"Kau pikir penitipan anak? Serahkan Belzeneff padaku! Atau…" Nekozawa mengacungkan boneka yang sepertinya ia dapat dari teman chattingnya si Jigoku Shoujo. Tamaki kontan bergidik ngeri.

"Iya deh, ambil tuh sono," Tamaki menunjuk ke arah Belzeneff yang duduk manis di samping Jan-di, yang mendadak ketakutan karena aura hitam Nekozawa. Ia langsung melengos malas dan mendekat ke arah Jan-di dan meraih Belzeneffnya, namun…

"Tunggu dulu deh,"

Nekozawa memandang lekat-lekat mata Jan-di, tangannya masih mencengkeram Belzeneff yang ada di samping gadis itu. Detak jantung Jan-di makin cepat, apa setelah ini ia bakal diguna-guna?

"Oh, anak baru~" Nekozawa cepat-cepat beranjak dan lari pulang. Jan-di pun pingsan.

"Hoh? Nona! Nona! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

**Sementara itu, di SMA Shinhwa, waktu istirahat…**

"Heh, maho kampung!"

Haruhi menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. Tiga orang gadis berpenampilan super centil. Ginger, Sunny, Miranda. Trio JinSunMi.

"Ada apa ya?" Haruhi memandang mereka sejenak, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya, bekal yang sederhana saja.

"Kurang asam! Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, hah?" pekik Miranda gag terima.

"Aku… sedang berbicara dengan siswi-siswi SMA Shinhwa?" Haruhi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Jangan banyak cakap ya, maho kampung! Selama ini kami selalu bertengkar dengan wanita, tapi tak kami sangka kami harus melawan lelaki maho kampung sepertimu!" repet Sunny.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian sih?" tanya Haruhi dengan nada sedikit naik.

"HEH!" Sunny menggebrak meja makan.

"Denger ya! Kita semua itu udah tahu kalau kamu itu mahoan sama Woo-bin sunbae! Kalian berduaan di kelasnya F4 kan? Mata kami ini tak bisa disalahkan!" seru Miranda.

"Oh ya? Dengan mata kalian yang warnanya bukan warna natural Asia, begitu?" Haruhi menatap mereka tajam, namun datar, membuat trio JinSunMi makin berang.

"Huh! Sudahlah, kita pergi saja, yuk!" Ginger menggandeng kedua temannya meninggalkan Haruhi yang terbengong sendirian.

_Loh? Aku salah apa? Bukannya mata si cewek itu pakai lensa kontak? Aku nggak salah, kan?_ Pikirnya gaje.

Suara tepukan tangan menyadarkan Haruhi.

"Bravo… bravo…"

Suara Woo-bin sunbae.

Haruhi terkejut. Dari mana orang ini datangnya?

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya kok, kau hebat juga ya bisa mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan kata-kata," puji Woo-bin sambil berjalan mendekati Haruhi.

"Eh? Biasa saja…" Haruhi kembali konsen ke makanannya.

"Padahal Jan-di saja kalah loh, mengalahkan kejudesan mereka," mata Woo-bin menerawang sesaat setelah ia duduk di samping Haruhi, membayangkan Jan-di yang selalu kerepotan gara-gara JinSunMi sayur itu.

"Siapa itu Jan-di? Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Haruhi.

Woo-bin tersenyum kecil.

"Jan-di itu…"

**Di UKS SMA Ouran… **

"Nona! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar, ayo kita pergi,"

"Mori-chaaan~ Cewek ini kenapaaaa~?"

"Pingsan,"

"Aduh, wajahnya imut banget ya, khas-khas cewek Korea!"

"Memang dia Korea, tauk! Jadi pengen gua dandanin nih!"

Jan-di samar-samar mendengar suara-suara gaje yang mengelilinginya, perlahan ia membuka mata, lalu menangkap bayangan sesosok rambut pirang, hitam berkacamata, bayangan mungil penuh bunga, bayangan tinggi menjulang, lalu dua bayangan yang kelihatannya sangat mirip.

Jan-di mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan, sehingga pandangannya menjadi jelas. Saat ia mengetahui bahwa kesemua bayangan itu adalah laki-laki…

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Apa dia terkena mantra Nekozawa yang paling baru?" tanya Tamaki, si rambut pirang flamboyan rada lebay itu.

"Tidak tahu sih. Aku nggak lihat, soalnya," ucap Kyoya, si kacamata, datar.

"Ne…kozawa? Dia siapa?" tanya Jan-di bingung.

"Ituuu~ looohhh~ yang tadi nglihat kamuuuu~ waktu ituuuu~ hiiii…~ sereeeeeemmm~~" Honey-senpai langsung sembunyi di belakang Mori, si tinggi menjulang. Aura bebungaan gaje miliknya masih belum hilang bahkan saat ketakutan.

"Memangnya tumben si Nekozawa tertarik ama cewek gitu. Padahal wajah cewek ini masih dikatakan standar," Hikaru memegang dagu Jan-di dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Hikaru, ah! Jangan melukai hatinya!" seru Kaoru sambil menepis tangan Hikaru dari wajah Jan-di.

"Aku.. cemburu nih~" sahut Kaoru kemudian. Hikaru menatap Kaoru dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu memegang tangannya lembut.

"Ya udah, kita cari pojokan yang sepi yuk?" ajak Hikaru.

Seketika Jan-di sweatdrop dan pingsan lagi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Kenapa sih?"

* * *

Segini duluuuu~

Ahahahaha, Ome senang bisa nglanjutin OHSBF, habis lucu-lucu sih! Eheheheheee~ *digampar readers*

Ada yang mau disampaikan, ya sampaikan, lo! :D


End file.
